


Through The Years

by d_kindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_kindaeyo/pseuds/d_kindaeyo
Summary: Bobby just moved to the town and decides to make new friends. He then met Junhoe who forever will change his life.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	1. 2002

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been awhile and I posted this tonight cause I was so stressed and I want to share the loves with you guys instead. So enjoy! ^^ I want to thank @kimjunhoe and @Fudgyjammy14 so much for helping me with the grammars and titled this au! Muah enjoy this Jornies hehe ^^

Bobby went to the park to make some new friends, hoping he will meet other seven year olds to play with. He just arrived the night before from Virginia and he thinks it will be better for him to go out to make some friends. Of course being new in an unfamiliar town, he needs his parents' permission to go out. They let him be but with a condition he needs to be back before 6 p.m. He happily walking bouncing to the park as he is excited with the new surroundings. He can see some kids already there playing with each other, except for one playing all by himself. Strangely, that loner was drawing his attention simply by sitting at the swing. He went directly to the empty swing beside the lonesome boy to introduce himself. "Hi, I am Kim Jiwon but you can call me Bobby, and I am new here. What is your name?" Bobby flashing his bunny teeth with crescent smile while holding out his hand for a handshake.

The boy on the other hand just kept staring at Bobby’s hand blankly and watched Bobby with an adorable expression. He felt uncomfortable but accepted the handshake and replied with, "Hi, I am Koo Junhoe. You can call me Junhoe or whatever you want. I lived around here since I was born."

Bobby was happy that he had already made a new friend on his first day there. "Nice to meet you, Junhoe. You are adorable and handsome. I like you” said Bobby. Junhoe did not expect that Bobby to be a straight forward kid and that directness made him smile a little. "Nice to meet you too. Thanks for the compliment. You are not bad yourself too. Your cute bunny teeth appealed you so much. I think I will like you too", Junhoe flashed his gummy smile which makes Bobby even happy. Bobby then asked, "Why are you sitting here alone? Don't you want to play with other kids?" Junhoe looked at the other kids there and replied, "I do want to play with them but they seem happy by themselves and I don't want to annoy them,'' answered Junhoe woefully.

Bobby was amazed by the answer that Junhoe gave him. Bobby stood up and gently pulled Junhoe to the center to greet the others. Junhoe was too shocked and can't even pulled his hand free from Bobby because his grip were strong. "I am sorry for pulling you, but Junhoe,I think both of us need to make more friends,''said Bobby bluntly while eyeing the other kids in the park.  
"Hi! I am Kim Jiwon and you can call me Bobby. This one here is Koo Junhoe and you can call him Junhoe. I am new here but he lives here. We just became friends and we want to make more. Would you guys be friends with us?" said Bobby towards the other kids in the park. They were all stunt and kept exchanging glares between themselves before a cute little kid came forward to introduce himself.

"Hi, I am Kim Jinhwan but you can call me Jinan. His name is Kim Hanbin, the one beside him is Song Yunhyeong, Kim Donghyuk and Jung Chanwoo. Nice to meet both of you Bobby and Junhoe," said Jinan while the others bowing slightly and waved towards both of them. "Nice to meet you all too. I hope you guys would not mind if both of us joined", Bobby was all smiley while his hand still holding onto Junhoe’s who was slightly squirming slightly under his touch; still maintaining his smile while bowing to the other kids. "Great! Now we can play police and thief since we are having more people here!" stated Donghyuk happily. "We would love that! Come on!" said Bobby.

They all played together happily. Eventually exhaustion took over. They bid farewell to each other and promised to play again the next day at the park. Naturally, Bobby went to Junhoe to bid farewell too until Junhoe asked him, "Where do you live?" Bobby pointed to his house, "I lived there now. It is a walking distance to the park and that makes me happy."

Junhoe cannot believe his luck. "You mean the one that next to the blue box there?" asked Junhoe curiously. "Yup!" answered Bobby. "I lived next door to you. Wow what a coincidence", explained Junhoe. Bobby abruptly stopped in the track and turn to Junhoe with a high pitched 'what' and asking Junhoe repeatedly if it was true about it.

Junhoe just nodded and replied with 'hmm' and 'yeah' to Bobby's questions. They finally reached their house and Bobby still grinning. "I still can't believe we live so near to each other. This makes me happy and I will definitely spend more time with you!! I guess I will have an easier time to like you then," blurted Bobby easily.

Junhoe just shyly smile and wave goodbye with "See you tomorrow Bobby and I have a good time today. Thank you", Junhoe went into his house with fluttered heart. Bobby too.  
Bobby reenacted the day to his mum and his mom made a mental note to visit Junhoe’s family with to get to know Junhoe and his parents. She was already planning the dishes she should prepare for them. She was happy that Bobby are no longer upset with the relocation. Bobby had the hardest time with the thought of uprooting from their old home, yet now Bobby cannot stop smiling speaking about his new found friends. Guess a mum is only happy when her child is. 

Bobby and his parents went to visit Junhoe's house. They brought along dishes Mrs Kim spent the whole morning preparing along. Bobby rang the bell and he could hear footsteps approaching the door "I am coming!"

Bobby stood straight realigning his position with his parents. Junhoe opened the door not expecting Bobby would bring along his parents to his house. Junhoe bowed and exchange courtesies with Bobby’s family. "Hi Junhoe. I brought my parents so they could get to know you and your family better. Are your parents home?" asked Bobby.

Junhoe just nodded."Wait a second", and yelled loudly from the door to inform his parents that their new neighbours were coming. Junhoe open the door wider and ushered them into the house. "Oh my gosh, we are sorry because we're not expecting guests this early", Junhoe's mom apologetically.

"Oh it is okay. We were in the wrong, we should have informed you of our visit. Are we interrupting your morning?" asked Bobby's mom. Junhoe’s mum shook her head and helped Bobby’s mum with the dishes she had in her hand. “Omo, you sure prepared a lot for us, how can we turn you away. Any guest bearing food are welcomed in our house.” The adults laughed at Mr Koo’s joke and made their way to the kitchen. They continued their talks and jokes in the kitchen while enjoying breakfast together Bobby's parents brought along. Bobby and Junhoe sat together and spoke among themselves.

"Which school does your son attend? They seem to get along pretty well," said Mrs. Kim. "Junhoe is attending Germanium Middle School,'' answered Mrs. Koo. "Oh really ? Wow what a coincidence! Bobby will be studying there too" said Mrs. Kim excitedly. "Wonderful! I guess we will also be getting closer too" said Mr. Koo with a hearty laugh and the other were laughing too.  
"I hope so. Thank God Bobby met your son and his mood seems a lot better. It cheered him up ever since we told him about moving to a new city. I am proud and thankful for your son's existence" said Mr. Kim gratefully. “I guess I will be visiting the other boy’s parents' home too. Just to say thanks for welcoming Bobby as part of their clique yesterday”.

Ever since that day, the families of all seven boys were inseparable.


	2. 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please left some comments and tell me how is it ^^ really need your feedbacks and I'll be really happy with it! hihi ready? Here you go Chapter 2! ^^

"Hey! That is not fair! You cheated!" accused Donghyuk. "I did not. It was all the luck. I am just lucky enough to get this juice", answered Bobby defensively. "Stop that will you? You guys been fighting over juices these days geez that annoyed me," said Jinan annoyingly. 

The other just smile shaking their heads for they have been like that since they were little. They are all grown up now attending high school. Despite being older, some things have not changed, especially their attitude towards each other. Same old same old, annoyingly teasing each other. Since they are in their high school phase, they are getting jealous with other dating couples in school. Although Bobby will always declare proudly "It's okay. I've got Junhoe. I am not alone and so is he. I am his and he is mine". Junhoe will always roll his eyes at the statement but recently whenever Bobby says that, Junhoe will freeze, trying his hardest not to blush in front of his friends. 

"Eww, if I was Junhoe, I would not choose you,'' said Hanbin while digging into his spaghetti. They are all laughing along at Hanbin's statement. Except that someone who quietly disagreed in his heart with the statement but still smiling along. Time is the most powerful element along with raging hormones, it changes everything. The boys finished their lunch and went back to their schedules.

It started when Bobby casually hugged Junhoe’s waist while walking home together. Junhoe felt so hot and start blushing crazily. Bobby was concerned seeing him so red. "Are you okay Junhoe? You look flushed. Did you catch a cold?" Bobby's placed hand at his forehead to check his body temperature but Junhoe squirms and tried to get out of the situation. "I am fine. Don't worry. It is nothing," said Junhoe.

Junhoe quickly walked into his house without bidding farewell to Bobby. Bobby felt bad yet curious with Junhoe's sudden actions. "What have I done? Did I do something he dislikes? What did I do wrong?" asked Bobby himself. Bobby was unaware Junhoe has been really great at keeping a secret. All through high school the secret was kept and without revealing it, it was still buried deep in Junhoe’s heart as they prepare to enter life as college students.


	3. 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year everyone! Sorry for the late update as I'm busy celebrating it ^^ hope you guys like it! Thanks for keep reading and staying with me! Much love muah!

"Oh no, I am late again! What a day to start!" groaned Junhoe as he dragged himself away from the bed. "Should have not been followed those asses. A morning filled with regrets is such a great way to start the day!!!" said Junhoe groggily with a hoarse voice and a killing hangover. Despite being late to the lecture, he thanked God he was not called out for it; Perks of being a trouble-free and excellent in his studies. The lecture went well except for the banging in his head. Junhoe kept banging his head on the table throughout the day. He was having a bad hangover, and he threw up his lunch he just had. 

At that moment, he felt a presence approaching but he could care less even if Micheal Jackson were to be by his side now. A pair of hands rested on his shoulder and slowly massage the soreness away. Junhoe groaned louder still leaning his head on the table. "Rough night?" asked Bobby with laughter. 

"Fuck you. You guys are assholes, should have not followed you guys", said Junhoe hissed angrily as Jiwon’s grip got stronger. "Yeah, that is why I brought you soup, you ungrateful ass. Drink that to cure the hangover. You looked like shit. Wonder what is on the lecturer's head when he saw you", eyed Bobby when Junhoe try to sit straight to drink the soup. Junhoe enjoyed the soup and felt better although the banging was still there but nothing much worse than before. 

"Thanks", said Junhoe after he finished the soup. Bobby just give a 'hmm' cleared the soup bowl with his lunch plates. Junhoe continued to lay his head on the table. He felt half of his bodily functions still failing him. Bobby returned to the table and saw Junhoe fell asleep on the table. Bobby looked at the adorable sight and left him be and quietly sitting beside him. Bobby lay his head to face the younger and admired the stony profile of the younger, wanting to touch the younger face before he retracts his hand again. 

He has been that way ever since. One moment it was Junhoe his childhood friend, the other minute he suddenly had tingly feelings when Junhoe was laughing hysterically over his goofy act. Since then, he kept wondering to himself, did he fall in love with Junhoe? He pushed away the thoughts and went back to finish his assignments quietly beside Junhoe before the next class in an hour's time. He stole glances at sleeping Junhoe. 

Fifteen minutes before the next class start, Bobby woke Junhoe up gentler. Junhoe woke up feeling fresher than before. Junhoe did not even realise that he fell asleep on the table after drinking the soup Bobby gave him. "What time is it?" asked Junhoe sleepily with a big yawn. "12.45 p.m. It was easier to wake you up today than normal. Go wash your face, the cafeteria is almost empty now. I will wait for you", Junhoe obeyed then walked away to wash his face before the class starts and separated for their own schedules.

Junhoe immediately slept the rest of the day away to rid him of his remaining hangover upon reaching home; without shower nor dinner. It was already 8.56 p.m. when he woke up, he sat up while checking his phone. There were a bunch of messages from the groups but only one sender that got his attention. It was from Bobby. The texts were, "Hey kiddo", "Missed you", "Have you got home?", "Are you okay?", "Why are you not replying to me?", "Are you asleep?", "I went to your house earlier to see you but your mum said you are sleeping. Guess that you are not over with the hangover yet huh?" and the last text made he goes all jittery inside, "I will come to you now and make some hangover soup for you. Hang in there, sleepyhead. 

Junhoe stretched his limbs and yawned away his sleepiness. He heard footsteps outside of the door with someone yelling, "Don't worry Eommonim. I will take care of him. He is just being a baby again. Not much", accompanied with giggles at the end and he knows that voice really well without even seeing him in person. The door opens. Light switched on blinding Junhoe for a second. "Aha, finally you are awake. How are you, sleepyhead? Feeling better? Have you washed your face?" Bobby bombarded him with questions without letting Junhoe answered any of it. He came closer to the bed to check Junhoe's body temperature with his bare hands. He placed his hand on Junhoe's forehead and neck making Junhoe backing a bit with the subtle touches. 

"Relax, I would not bite you. Unless you want me to," said Bobby with wink and sly smirk. "You are lucky I just woke up,'' said Junhoe without putting up a fight. "Aww, such a baby. Well you look and sound fine for me. Go wash up, I brought soup with me. Hurry up! I don't want the soup to get cold!" while dragging Junhoe into the washroom and closed the door once Junhoe was in. "Crazy fuck", said Junhoe smiling when he was in the washroom. After 10 minutes, Junhoe was all ready and in pajamas. He walked towards the bed and Bobby went aside instinctively to give him some room. "Here, have it. It is still warm", flashing his toothy smile again while holding up the soup for Junhoe. "Thanks. Why are you making me soup again?" asked Junhoe. "Because there was a bird who told me that you can't eat because you keep on throwing up every time you eat heavy. I saw that you can handle the soup this afternoon so that is why I made more for you to eat and not starve to death," said Bobby nonchalantly. 

Junhoe just kept nodding while enjoying the soup. He was enjoying both the deliciousness of the soup and that nice feeling he got from the sincere answer from Bobby. After that, they just talked randomly as always and neither want to bid farewell this time. The clock shows that it is almost midnight and Junhoe suddenly felt bad that he hold Bobby up until now. "Oh lord. It is late. I am sorry for holding you back. Are you fine with the sleepover? It has been awhile since you slept here anyway. Eommonim would be fine with it right?" asked Junhoe worriedly. Bobby just laughed at him and answered, "Junhoe, as if you did not know my mom. My parents will be fine. And so am I. It is really been awhile since I slept here. So are you getting me a pajama or not?" Junhoe just realised and answered with "Right. Wait a minute,” and went to his wardrobe to get new pajamas for Bobby. 

"Here you go. Now go change. I will clear this up", said Junhoe while cleaning up. That is when Bobby made his first move to kiss Junhoe on the cheeks and hurriedly go to the washroom for a change. Junhoe on the other hand froze at the spot and debate with himself, 'Did he just kissed me?' repeatedly in his mind. He proceed to clear the things and clean up with flushed face. "Ahh it feels better. So where do I sleep?" asked Bobby. Junhoe just sit on the bed watching him weirdly while asking in the back of his head 'Am I just being delusional just now? Is it just my mind not working well?' until the fingers snapped in front of him bringing him back. "Jesus Christ to the earth Junhoe! I have been asking you multiple times. What are you thinking of? And where do I sleep?" asked Bobby impatiently. "Can't you see? You are sleeping beside me of course you dumbass. Do you need to ask those typical question? Gosh~" answered Junhoe annoyingly. 

While in fact, he was actually cover up his guilt. They both did not talk much after, Bobby went under the covers and they both pulled the covers up. And then the voices in his mind started again, Junhoe was sure he is not delusional because it felt real and the hands under the covers are hugging his waist and he felt the pressure from behind him. Junhoe asked nervously, "What are you doing?", trying to sound cool a bit but clearly failed as he felt Booby’s lips gently grazed his nape making him shivers. "What are you thinking of? A cuddle of course. With my loved ones", Junhoe swear his heart skip a beat when Bobby answered that. He can hear all of it clearly especially when Bobby faltered a bit at the end of the sentence. 

Junhoe turned to face Bobby with Bobby’s hands still on his waist. "Wait, what?" Junhoe asked again this time right in Bobby's face. "I am not delusional am I? You kissed me just now didn't you? And you said that I am your loved ones. What is this? Am I dreaming? Or this hangover just got the worst of me?" asked Junhoe without pausing for a bit. Bobby just laughed and thinks that the younger looks cuter when he is flustered. He decides to take pity on the younger ones and answered, "Yes, you are not delusional. I am finally getting why are you acting so distant towards me than the others. The fact that I know you better than the others makes me feel jealous sometimes, you know? I just can't get over you. When I realised that I love you instead of just like you, makes me feel even more greedy of you. Don't worry, both of our families know it and they are the ones that told me before I realised that I was in love with you. And so are you. I am sure of that because you look way more antsy when we are left alone without the others. I just want to let you know that I love you more than I like you Junhoe-ya. I would not regret this ever and since both parents gave us their blessings, without your knowledge, I will still choose to love you Junhoe-ya. Now, would you please give me chance to love you more?" 

Bobby's confession towards Junhoe caught him off guard and the way Bobby brushed his thumb across Junhoe's hands while locked in the eyes makes Junhoe overwhelmed and burst into sobs. Junhoe just sobbing his heart out in Bobby's neck crook. Bobby just keep on caressing Junhoe's back and hugged him tightly, murmured a ton of litany words into Junhoe's ears saying how much he loves him and cherished him. Weirdly, it does soothe Junhoe down. When he was calmed enough, Junhoe tear his head away from the crook and replied Bobby with "Yes please love me more as I have been loving you for all this while. I love you Bobby-ya", ending up with Junhoe kiss Bobby on the lips which caught Bobby off guard. Bobby then locked their lips again but keeping it chaste since it was their first kiss. They slept cuddling each other that night with a lot of kisses but neither of them off the limit.


	4. 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry for updating too late. I lost 2 of my friends in accident and they're also my senior so I can't help but feel sad and distracted as I'd still can't believe and accept the truth bcs they're too young. So here's the last chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. I apologize in advance if the story didn't end well. Tell me about it. Thanks. Bless you guys.

"Congratulations both of you! I can't believe both of you are married! Who have ever thought Bobby, the troublemaker, would have landed Junhoe, the excellent student", said one of their guests. They walked away after exchanging handshakes, well wishes and gifts. 

Junhoe has been looking around all night looking out for their friends. "Who are you looking for Princess?" asked Bobby. "Them", Junhoe was ecstatic when he caught sight of their friends and pointed towards them. "Guys! Congratulations!" said Donghyuk happily while squealing and hugged both of them. "Don't ruined the suit Donghyuk, it is our turn now, move", said Jinan jokingly. "I can't believe you still chose him to be your husband, Junhoe-ya. Guess some things never changed then", both of them laughed at the statement. After exchanging gifts, the newly wedded grooms finally sat down and have their dinner with their beloved families and friends. 

They are all gathered at Bobby and Junhoe wedding. After the dinner, some guests excused themselves to call it a night after they have enjoyed the night. A lot of liquor was involved that night, and so they are all wasted away. 

Bobby then politely called it a night and dragged his newly wedded husband to excuse themselves. Junhoe was getting more tipsy because of them. After a lot of whines and groans from their friends, they called it a night too since they were already wasted as well. They bid farewell to the newlyweds as they make their way to the hotel's room. They barely entered the elevator when Bobby got impatient and started to kiss Junhoe. 

"I've been waiting to kiss you like this. Can't wait to undress that beautiful body of yours my Princess", said Bobby breathlessly while he make hickeys at Junhoe's neck. Junhoe can only moans and enjoy the kisses. Even after arriving at their floor, Bobby still would not let go of Junhoe. Their kisses did not end after they have entered the hotel's room. They started to take off each other's suits littering it along the floor. The bed was decorated with rose petals on it and Junhoe stopped to admire it. Bobby went behind Junhoe and kiss his neck once again before asking, "Do you like it Princess?" Junhoe can only nod, afraid that he was too overwhelmed and might choked the words out. He then linked their hands together and swayed through the song. 'Since when did this song started to play?' asked Junhoe himself. 

Bobby and Junhoe created precious memories of their first night as a married couple as they danced away the night with the sweet melody. Bobby lied Junhoe down and stared him in the eyes saying, "I love you Princess". Junhoe nod and caressed Bobby’s hair, "I love you too Love", and intensely stared at each other lovingly. Bobby understood the cue and start kissing Junhoe passionately. It feels like their first kiss but this time, it is a lot more meaningful as they were now bound in the eyes of God and their love towards each other. 

Bobby's hand traveled down Junhoe's side and stopped at his chest while pinching both Junhoe's nipples making Junhoe moan wantonly. Junhoe moved his hand down Bobby's chest and returning the same treatment too. Soon, both of them were getting breathless and impatient. Junhoe's hand moved down to Bobby's hip and finally stroking the Junhoes’ hard length, making Bobby stuttered a bit. Bobby kept licking and biting Junhoe's earlobe in intervals making the perfect reddish mark. "Hold on Princess. Let me get the lube," said Bobby and went to get the lube in the nightstand drawer. 

Bobby admired Junhoe sprawling across the bed with hickeys on him and proudly beaming his smile. "Hurry up love. I might ditch you if you are taking way too long", threatened Junhoe while stroking himself. "I am here. Impatient aren't you?" said Bobby while giving a kiss on Junhoe's forehead. Junhoe nodded impatiently while parting his legs to give Bobby space in between. Bobby poured some lube onto his hand and pushed one finger into Junhoe's entrance. Junhoe gasp at the sensation and was clenching hard. "Relax Princess. I would not hurt you. Breathe", guide Bobby. Junhoe relax again after some time and soon Junhoe managed to take four fingers deep in him stroking in and out vigorously.   
Junhoe's breathing getting hard and tons of delicious moans come out from him. While he is enjoying it, he was also stroking Bobby's lengths vigorously making both of them getting impatient with each other. Bobby take his hand out from Junhoe, "Princess, I want to be inside of you now". Junhoe stopped stroking, pulling Bobby in for a passionate kiss. Bobby slowly entered Junhoe to avoid hurting him and Junhoe's mouth gaped at how stretched he was to Bobby's length. Bobby was big and it makes Junhoe moans shamelessly when Bobby hits Junhoe's sweet spot directly at each thrusts that Bobby gave. 

Sweet confessions and dirty talk intermingled throughout their love making. Junhoe moaned out the words, "Love, I am gonna come. I am gonna come~" Bobby then thrusts harder and coordinated along with, "Come Princess. Come for me.” Junhoe's vision white out as he comes with high pitched moans and Bobby on the other hand catching his climax and shot his load inside of Junhoe while groaning and riding out his high. Bobby pulled out and go to the washroom to take warm towels to clean both of them up. After that, they cuddled together and exchanged goodnight kisses with 'I love you' exchanged along before they fell asleep. 

~

Bobby the early bird woke up with a smile on his face. The sight of Junhoe lying naked beside him. He smiles at the memories of their night and scooped Junhoe closer to him while peppering kisses on top of Junhoe's head. Junhoe stirred from his sleep and look up at Bobby. He smiles and hide his face at the crook of Bobby's neck. "Good morning Princess", said Bobby with his hoarse morning voice. Junhoe likes the way he sound and kissed Bobby's neck replying with, "Good morning too love."

Bobby’s heart had never felt so full like this before and their journey has just begun. Bobby love Junhoe so much just like how he likes Junhoe when they were just little kids. Junhoe being the good kid he was, Bobby being a precious friend, and now he will forever be Junhoe's friend and partner for life. The newly wedded husbands then start their day with another round of intimate actions. 

. . THE END 

I bold the Junhoes' because it was Junhoe's now and forever hehehehe~


End file.
